


Smoke Break

by inksie



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: Logan wants to talk to you while you're on a smoke break.





	Smoke Break

You and Logan were in each other’s class all day, thankfully, which meant that from nine o'clock in the morning until five o'clock at night, he was right there next to you; he liked having you around, you were a good distraction from the work that the lecturer gave out, but you would also let him copy your answers if he asked. When it came to smoke breaks, though, a time when he could drift astray and do what he wanted without having to make sure that you wouldn’t bother him, Logan found himself at your side still; while you would smoke, he would pace back and forth in front of you and talk about his family problems and how he never really wanted to go to college until his father threatened not to make him heir of the family fortune unless if he did. You would listen, nodding along and giving input when he asked for it, but half of the time, you would wind up distracted by his voice, by the fire and venom in his tone. If he was a drug, you were an addict… and today, Logan noticed.

“Something you need to tell me?” He asked, quirking a brow at you when he noticed you had zoned out.

“It’s… it’s nothing,” you shrugged, waving him off as a puff of smoke left your nostrils.

“No,” Logan shook his head and squatted down in front of you, narrowing his eyes as he spoke, “tell me. Now.”

“It’s your voice,” you explained quietly, “it… it turns me on, alright?”

“Does it now?” He smirked, just shy of grinning as he took a seat beside you and pulled you close, putting his lips right by your ear as he whispered, “do you wanna fuck me, (Y/N)? Do you want to ride my cock until you’re coming over and over? Or, do you want the whole relationship deal? Hmm?”

“Don’t bring relationships up,” you sighed, pressing your thighs together and glaring at him. “We both know you’re not the type.”

“I fucking could be,” his smirk turned sly, like a cunning fox’s. “If I found someone to satisfy my needs.”

“Can we talk about this later?” You asked weakly. “Smoke break’s almost over and I’d rather not piss Marjorie off again ‘cause we’re late.”

“Fuck Marjorie!” Logan exclaimed, jumping up onto his feet with a low chuckle. “I wanna fucking talk about this, (Y/N).”

“Alright,” you shrugged, in all honesty you never really liked Marjorie, yours and Logan’s lecturer for maths, so you were a bit glad that Logan wanted to talk… even if you were rather anxious. “We’ll talk- but not before I have another smoke.”


End file.
